


Perspective

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Levy and Lucy discuss character death.





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Fairy Tail' nor am I profiting from this.

Levy gasps and slaps the thick manuscript against her face. 

“I should've known you were going to kill them off.”

Lucy chuckles and carefully pulls the manuscript away from her before she attempts another injury or worse, demand her beloved character be returned to life. Levy sinks back into the couch with a tremendous pout and crosses her arms over her chest.  
  
"I love you,” she sighs. “I love you. I loved this character more, though and you just ripped him away from us.” 

“I have just as difficult a time killing them off.”

“Our tears make you laugh, though!”


End file.
